Mistake
by Little Miss CIT
Summary: Duncan finally realizes that he made a huge mistake cheating on Courtney during season three but Courtney refuses to talk to him. When all hope seems lost a mysterious figure appears gives Duncan a second chance by sending him back to beginning of season three. Will Duncan do the right thing this time? Or will he screw up all over again?
1. Realizing and a second chance

_**I thought up a new story. So please enjoy :) It's almost summer :) Yay! ^-^ I don't own anything but the plot.**_

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Leave me alone Duncan." Courtney says firmly as I frown and take a step towards her only for her to back away. "No. Leave me alone. It's over done. You think just because you and Gwen are done that I'm just going to fall back into your arms?" Courtney asks as tears stream down her face.

"No Courtney. I need you to listen to me. Gwen didn't mean anything. Don't you get that. She dumped me because I always thinking about you." I say as Courtney cries and shake her head. My heart clenches inside of my chest as Courtney continues to glare at me through her tears.

"No. I don't care how you feel or what your excuse is this time. You had your chance. I loved you but you choice her. You cheated on me Duncan. Do you know how much that hurt? Do you know how much I loved you?" Courtney asks as tears fall

I reach out to her and she steps away again and glares at me. I frown as Courtney smiles weakly through her tears. "You feel like that pain in your chest right now? I felt that for so long Duncan and you laughed in my face with her. I hope you ache." Courtney says coldly

"I hope you feel the same pain you caused me for a very long time. I refuse to fall back into your arms. Into the arms of the man who stole my boyfriend and my best friend from me all at once then laughed in my face. Torn my heart out and stepped on it. Oh god I hope you ache for the rest of your life you bastard." Courtney hisses as she turns around and walks away.

With each step she takes the aching pain in my chest worsens as if she's put some kind of curse on me. I walk home in silence as everything Courtney said plays through my head. Ignore my parents' questions as I enter my house and walk straight to my room. I lay down on my bed not even bothering to take my clothes as my phone buzzes.

I pick up to see that Gwen texted me saying she forgave me for still thinking about Courtney every now and then. Because from time to time she thought about Trent. She wants to go to the park with me tomorrow. I reply sure and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake feeling wet. I lift my head up to find part of my pillow feels wet. I reach up and touch my face. My eyes widen as I realize cried myself to sleep last night. I get up and take a shower then change into a black shirt and some shorts and a random pair of sneakers.

Both my parents seem to be out so I just make myself a bowl of cereal and lead to the park. 'I hope you ache.' Courtney's voice suddenly hisses inside of my head making me stop walking a for a second. I shake it off quickly and continue to walk to the park but as I do I find myself comparing her and Gwen.

Gwen is a gothic punk like me. Her friends are either goths or punks just like mine. We like basically all of the same things and same the music. She's not afraid to spray paint a building with me. She's into drawing and she's really good at it. She has lovingly parents that she listens to from time to time and midnight blue streaks in her hair. Gwen also has pale white flawlessly pasty skin. Gwen is very cool to be around, not easily angered, and dating her feels like I'm dating my best friend which is pretty boring.

Courtney is an A-type good girl. She doesn't really have any friends but she not all that picky when comes to making them. That's something she'll never admit though. Courtney and I are as different as two people can be while still being able to get along. She likes classic music with a secret love for pop music too. Courtney stops me or attempts to stop me from doing any and everything that I could possibly get arrested for. Even though I preferred spending most if not all of my time with her when we were dating so I never really did anything illegal while we were together.

Courtney loves to sing and she's amazing at it. When we were dating she use to sing for me all the time or whether I wanted her too. Courtney has abusively parents that neglect her for months at a time who she always listens too. If they told her to kill herself she probably would. I only know of one time when she didn't listen to them and that was for me. Her father, the only one who really abuses her, told her to break up with me but she refused. I was there though with the police on speed dial because I thought he would attack Courtney or attempt too and I was right. Now that fucker is in jail but I know Courtney is still terrified of him.

Her hair is naturally brown and she doesn't plan on changing that. It used to stop at her shoulders but after season 5 she let it grow out. She has mocha colored soft skin that is completely flawless excluding the freckles splashed over her adorable nose. Courtney is bossy, smart, competitive, and dating her was like dating a volcano but that what made it so much fun. I learned something new everyday and we went back and forth.

The fact that we're so different is why we blended together so well. The same goes for her friendship with Gwen. They were such good friends because their so different. It made everything interesting, gave them each a new way to look at the world and at each other.

"Duncan? Hello earth to Duncan." Gwen says snapping me out of my thoughts of Courtney. I blink a few times and look around before realizing that I'm at the park that Gwen told me to meet her at.

"Oh hey." I say with a smirk as I pull her into a hug and let her go before she can kiss me or even think about kissing me. Gwen raise an eyebrow at me as she crosses her arms as if wanting for me to answer a question she silently asked.

"What's up with you? I've been standing here calling your name for three minutes while you stared off into space. Are you sick or some thing?" Gwen asks seriously as I search my head for an answer.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." I say calmly with a shrug. I'm pretty sure she can tell I'm bull shitting but she shrugs it off and decides not to question it because she knows if it was something serious I would tell her.

"Alright, whatever. I'm gonna go get some ice cream. I'll leave you here to sort out your thoughts. Find a nice place in the shade would you? I feel like drawing." Gwen says as I give her a quick nod. She walks off after staring at me for a second longer. I walk until I find a big tree and sit under it. As soon as I do I regret my choice in tree.

Because right across from the tree was Courtney. She couldn't see me but I could see her. She was reading a book. I forget how much she lover reading in the park. She always told me that she thought nature was really peaceful and she really enjoyed it with a good book.

I watched her read while silently wishing I was here with her instead of Gwen. She looks so beautiful with the peaceful look on her face and the small smile that graces her lips whenever she reads a good part followed by the small pout when her eyes scan over a sad part. Suddenly hands were covering her eyes making her set her book down as her hands reached up.

Trent smiled as Courtney pulled his hands from her eyes. A bright and beautiful smile over took her face as he walked around the bench she was sitting on. Courtney stood up and hugged him. Trent started to pull away after a while or so I thought. He suddenly lifted up Courtney's chin leaned in and kissed her. Courtney was kissing him back...

At that moment my entire world shattered into a million pieces and. I don't remember getting up or even starting to run but I suddenly found myself running through the trees in the park as Courtney voice rang out in my head. 'Do you know how much that hurt? How much I loved you?' Courtney asked as I stop in front of a tree and punched it in frustration.

"Yes damnnit! I know! I feel it..." I gasp as I lean against the tree out of breath and weak as the ache grew more and more painful. I lean back against the tree allowing my knees of give out as I fell beside it.

"Wow. Your cracking a bit faster than I thought you would. You really do love her don't you?" A girl with black n blonde hair wearing a white dress asks curiously while staring at me. I slowly list my head and tilt it a bit in confusion as she stood up and walked towards me.

"I knew you and Courtney were an on and off type of couple but I think you really did it this time. This is the greatest mistake you've ever made. I mean seriously you really blew it this time Duncan. But that won't do." She says as she stops in front of me and sinks down to my level.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice sounding weaker than usual. A breeze blows by making my face feel colder than usual letting me know I'm crying. As she smiles softly at me.

"Relax Duncan. My names Star and I'm hear to give you a choice. You obviously weren't thinking clearly and I think we can both agree this is the biggest mistake you've ever made in my life. So if you want a chance to go back. To decide for yourself how things should go then take my hand." Star says reassuringly as she offers me her hand.

I eye her wearily for a few seconds as she waits patiently for me to grab her hand. She doesn't rush it or clarify what she means. I'm not sure what she's giving me a chance to fix but I'll take anything over being here with Gwen or Trent and Courtney. So I reach out and grab her hand. She smiles as her eyes golden eyes start glowing until it's too bright to see anything.

"Duncan? Hello? Duncan wake up!" A familiar voice orders as the light finally starts to dim enough for me to open my eyes. My eyes widen as I see Courtney chocolate brown eyes looking into mine as the sun bounces off of her beautiful heart shaped mocha colored face making the freckles on her nose less noticeable.

"Princess?" I ask in shock as Courtney gives me a weird look and rolls her eyes at me.

"Why are you acting so surprised? I was sitting next to you when you went to sleep while I was talking. Were you hoping you'd wake up and find Gwen sitting next to you instead of me?" Courtney asks with a frown. I can tell from the look on her face that her feelings are hurt and her hair... It's shoulder length again. I look out the window to find that we're moving driving on what looks like runaway for a plane.

I turn back towards Courtney. "Where are we? What day is it? What years is?" I ask quickly as Courtney gives me her 'why are you acting so weird?' look.

"Um we're almost to the plane remember. It's time to start season three of Chris torture and humiliation only it's world wide this time. May 24th and 2011 why? What's up with you?" Courtney asks curiously (A/N I don't remember the dates so please don't tell me their wrong because they probably are)

This is the beginning on season three... Courtney and I are still together and Gwen and I are still friends but more importantly Courtney and I are still together. "I woke you up because we're almost there and was I think you could c-" Courtney starts to say but I cut her off by kissing her.

Courtney's eyes widen in surprise but she soon starts to kiss me back. I slowly pull away from her soft lips as I pull on my blue backpack and quickly pick up her red one. "I'll carry your backpack for you. I'm sorry for falling asleep while you were talking. I was tired but that's no excuse. It'll never happen again Princess." I say as the bus stops. "Ladies first." I say happily as Courtney gives me a weird look but steps off of the bus.

I quickly follow her as Chris introduces us. Courtney turns towards me and smiles while tilting her head to the side. "Are their reserved seats? I.e. Can I have one not behind heather's phony hair pony tail?" Gwen asks in frustration "Um my extensions are human hair!" Heather says

"What's up with you?" Courtney asks curiously as I decide to ignore Gwen and Heather to happy with the fact that Courtney is still my girlfriend.

"What do you mean Princess?" I ask curiously as Courtney crosses her arms and smiles at me.

"Your acting unusually nice and charming... What's the catch?" Courtney asks curiously as she narrows her eyes playfully at me trying to figure out what's going through my head as I smile at her. Admiring how beautiful she looks and will always look to me.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to make up for falling asleep on you. Your a princess though. So you need to get use to being treated like one." I say as I pull Courtney close and place a small kiss on her forehead. I see Gwen look over at me and a frown a bit at how close Courtney and I are but quickly turns it into a fake smile when she notices me looking at her.

"I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm never going to hurt you like that again." I whisper to myself as Courtney pulls away and flashes me a confused look.

"Hmm? Did you say something Dunkie?" Courtney asks curiously as I smile and shake my head. "Nope. I didn't say anything Princess. I was just thinking about how incredibly gorgeous you are. Maybe you heard my thoughts." I say playfully as Courtney blushes and smiles at me.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even a big screw up like him." Star whispers to herself as she watches from a distance. "There's still more for him to screw up though... It better make the right choose and be with the girl who makes him happy this time because this is the only second chance he'll ever get." Star says before disappearing

* * *

_**What do you think? One-Shot? Or more chapters? You decide. Please review :) ~Little Miss CIT**_


	2. Author's Note

_**I'm sorry everyone. I went off the grid for a while but I'm back and I have a lot of free time on my hands. I would love to write another chapter to this story especially since everyone wants one so bad I'm just not sure where to go from here. Total Drama World Tour is a season that I both love and hate. I love the singing and traveling around the world but I hate because of the obvious Duncan and Courtney breaking up because Gwen who was supposed to be Courtney's new friend stole him. If I continue to write this story the events and challenge would obviously have to change noticeable.**_

_**For example the wedding challenge Duncan and Courtney would be happy that we they paired together and probably kissing here and there which I personally would have loved to see. Making that a challenge after they broke up was just a tease to my feelings. Anyway rant aside I'd need help making the changes so if one of you is willing to help me come up with ideas. Then I'll glad keep writing this story if not I don't think I can come up with everything on my own so rather then tease you with two more chapters and no more. I prefer to stop it right here with that one chapter. **_

_**Moving on, I would like to thank you all for reading my story and for all the positive reviews. They really do warm my heart. I love you all so very much! :) **_

_**~Little Miss CIT**_


End file.
